flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The interstellar guardians volume 1
Chapter 1: Rocket's origins in may 24th 2015 people started to venture through the amazon forest to search for new treasures and locations and also collect some resources by taking down trees and plants ruining the lives of many animals some theories and sightings started circulating of humanoid brown and white racoons with dark and brown eyes that would walk around the forest and supposedly stalk some construction workers. later on in 2015 the sightings would become more common and some construction workers would die from mines bear traps and many more deadly arsenal. the workers knew that they were not welcomed so they called the ULC government they are a team of people that contain unknown living creatures and research them. but it was when they saw a giant triangular shaped ufo that they retreated in fear as the ufo shot them with laser missiles chasing them to their equipment and vehicles. they all drove away as fast as possible with their cars and left their destructive equipment on the scene. everything was peaceful in the forest as the humanoid raccoon family have gotten rid of the threat they managed to create their own 1 floored house with a kitchen 3 bedrooms, and 1 bathroom. they all were the same size which is 67.0 170.1 cm the father of the family protected her wife and household and the mother made the food and medicine to make sure the family is healthy and happy. the father also secretly is a general who saved many people and beings from different nations and universes he never divulged the info to anyone. he also had his own lab under the house that contained weapons,armors and other kinds of objects including the triangular ufo which is called the universe x it has 4 tournable chairs for drivers and a living room in the back of it its max capacity is 6. the two parents always talked in hand gestures to stay hidin from human civilisation and they reproduced to create a child. and they agreed to call him Scott Clarkson and protect him as long as they could his father kept patroling the area and her mother took care of him he has learned how to talk from human adventurers in the forest and he decided to start stealing whatever seemed important for his families survival. But in march 2016 things took a turn for the worst as the family was surrounded by ulc guards that were equipped with bullet proof clothing. the boss of the guards came forth in the middle of the group he wore dark clothing and seemed angry he screamed. Your actions were unacceptable give in this instant! the father of the family through a timed grenade at them and it blew up and killed 5 guards the others started shooting the house and the raccoons hid for theyre lives. as the guards kicked down theire door and searched the house the father jumped right infront of them and shot 7 guards with his machine gun but the gun was out of ammo and the leader of the team shot him on the heart with a laser gun he became ash. Scott saw what happened and he covered his eyes in shock she motioned to her mother to move out of the house but it was too late. the leader found her and smiled demonicly as he shot her and she also became ash. Scott started to cry quitly but the leader still heard and found him scott growled at him and ran towards him but a guard shoots the leaders gun off and the guards suround him. Scott started to back away with his hands up afraid of what might follow. Ok i give up you got me! he said in an angry fashion so the guards caught him and through him in a large truck and they drove away. to the ulc base somewhere in florida he was then freedc from the truck but then he was hand caufed and dragued into the bases first halway which had 2 glass cells with a bed shower sink and toilet he got thrown into the second one and left there as the guards clothed him in dark ans white striped prisoner clothing. and locked the cell as they left. A dark cat with yellow eyes saw Scott seeming to be devastated and so she started a conversation. Oh thank goodness that i wont be alone who are you by the way? scott looks back at her still sad. its none of your business! she is disapointed at the response but she introduces herself well im narnia and i have the ability to see the future and have many dreams containing messages. scott is filled with disbelief and says I dont believe in any of that crap! Narnia was discourage by this but she persisted. Well i can prove it, you were born in the amazon forest and you have a protective father and mother and they oh gosh... narnia cries out tears and trurns around. yo- you are a psychic... scott is shocked as he knows that she is psychic. is there anything else you know about? she looks back at him. well i had this dream with your father in the cell your in right now and he showed me a code stating 4965. scott looks around the cell and sees a combination lock behind the sink and he smiles. You were right! we can get out of this place together! he enters the code in and the glass doors cell open but scott has no idea the combination to the other cell. uhm do you know whats the code for yours? narnia sits down on her bed confused. Unfortunitly i do not... Scott looks inside her cell but finds nothing that could help with the situation. Dont worry il find a way to free you. narnia is happy but at the same time she is doubtfull. no you should leave now before you get caught dont worry about me. scott puts his hand on her sells glass doors. no i already lost my parents and i think we can make this work together. scott goes back to his cell and closses the door as theres a conversation taking place in the back door. the ceo of the ulc base begins talking. i cant believe that you killed his parents! the ceo throws a chair on the floor and the leader backs away a bit. they were a danger to humanity! YOUR THE DANGER TO HUMANITY AND YOUR FIRED! the leadeer pushes the door open and walks inraged and his eyes become dark with stars as he exits the building. scott says. Wait did his eyes just... Yes seems like hes been possesed. scott holds a micro ship in his hand and he stole it from the leader. wait how did you get that. i stole it from him and it must be for your cell. scott enters the micro chip inside a micro chip plug next to her cell and it opens. as they try to get out guards suround them with guns but this time scott fights back by kicking them and punching them narnia keeps running as he fights he shortly follows her. Category:Good tails doll Category:Adventure stories